Glassed Amethyst
by HopelessAmbassadress
Summary: "Beautiful," Beastboy muttered, staring into the unseeing amethyst eyes. "Just like glass." An encounter with Doctor Light causes Raven to revel in unwanted darkness. She's lost her sight. Beastboy doesn't know what to think of this, but he's determined to help her overcome her disability. There's only one problem: She's shut off the world - and is slowly going insane.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Guys! Hope here—avid Teen Titans fan, and hopeless romantic xD Anyways, I'm normally seen in the Pokemon department (specifically the contestshipping part of that fandom hehe). I recently rekindled an old flame with Teen Titans, so here's a new fanfic! _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Teen Titans characters or the logo. Everything belongs to Warner Bros. and Glen Murokami. The plot is purely fictional and not related to the original Teen Titans cartoon whatsoever.**_

* * *

Prologue

Doctor Light had come prepared this time. His _special _gadget was secured around his waist, safe and ready for action when needed. He smirked. Today, the Teen Titans were going to pay—and he wasn't going to allow that little purple-haired demon to get in the way to his fortune.

He had done his research. He had experienced her wrath beforehand. He had worked _so_ hard for this, wasted so much money, and created the ultimate invention. Doctor Light wanted revenge—and boy was he going to get it.

* * *

"Raven!" Beastboy shouted angrily, crossing his arms over his chest in irritation. He watched as the empath simply ignored his call and continued chanting her famous mantra.

Beastboy sighed, irritation flooding his nerves. "God Raven, can't you please just talk to us for a moment? I said, '_we're eating!' _Robin's gonna freak if I don't get you down there, so land for a moment and head to the dining room, will you?"

Raven paused her meditation, and turned to glare at the green changeling behind her. Beastboy was still standing on her door (which he had gone under as a mouse, rude as he was), a frown on his face and his arms crossed.

"So?" Beastboy asked, breaking the silence. "Dude, are you just going to stare at me like that or are you actually going down to eat?"

A muscle in Raven's jaw jumped in annoyance, and Beastboy backed away slightly. He normally wasn't as pushy as he was today, but Robin kept on whining because of Batman, Starfire was mumbling something about "Unknorpf Day" or something from Tamaran, and Cyborg kept on freaking out because of the extreme damage on their (his) T-car. Adding to his problems, here was Raven, refusing to respond to anything he said—not that it bothered him or anything—and Robin was going to blame him if he was unable to get that silent girl to come down and actually eat something besides her usual herbal tea.

"Get out of my room," Raven said, taking her turn to break the silence. Beastboy jumped at her voice, surprised that she was actually capable of speech after keeping her peace for a long time.

"No. Not until you go down. I don't need another sermon from Robin, and I don't want him to get more stressed than he already is, because I care about my teammates. Guess what: I care about you too. Now go down. We're eating," Beastboy said. Scared as he was, he wasn't going to back down. He had, however, considered turning into an amoeba and hiding from Raven's stern gaze.

Raven understood that Robin was turning into an emotional wreck because of an encounter with Batman they had a few days prior, and she did know about the "Unknorpf Day" that the alien spoke of, for Starfire had told her just yesterday that it was to celebrate the glory of earthly fish, and she was well-aware of the fact that the T-car was B-R-O-K-E-N, for Cyborg had been wailing about it in his room just that morning. She understood that Beastboy practically had nothing going on in his life at the moment, and that she had been living in her room ever since Sunday (and today was Friday, which was saying something), and obviously the two of them would've had to interact, but she didn't feel like it. Not the sarcastic remarks. Not today.

Something didn't feel right, and Raven knew it. It reminded her of her last birthday—a day when she would've become the portal. It wasn't really a very nice memory.

Just as Raven was about to retort, their usual alarm went off, and the two titans wasted no seconds and headed to the common room.

Robin was already in front of the computer, his forlorn expression absent at the moment. Maps and signals filled the large screen, with Cyborg computing all the necessary data at the side. Starfire merely floated, observing the information silently.

"Who is it?" Beastboy asked, standing between Cyborg and Robin.

"It's Doctor Light."

Cyborg loaded his Cyber cannon, smirking as he did so. "We haven't seen Doctor Light for a long time!" he said. "Raven cooked him up good."

Robin jabbed the metal man on the side, and, remembering Beastboy's blown up breakfast, Cyborg clamped his mouth shut, hoping Raven wasn't able to hear his statement.

"There he is!" Robin shouted, and Starfire lifted him up the ground and landed him on top of the bank's main entrance. "I see you've made a reappearance," Robin told the man, and Doctor Light smirked.

"No one can defeat the amazing-ness of Doctor Light!" he said.

"Except Raven!" Cyborg snickered, firing.

Raven noticed his comment this time, and she glared at the half-robot beneath her hood. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted, levitating a few streetlights and hitting Doctor Light with it.

The villain dodged, only to be met by Starfire's star bolts. "I am sorry," Starfire commented. "But you have been very bad."

Doctor Light grinned mysteriously, his confidence not at all lowered by the strong blast the alien hit. "It's not a problem dear. THE LIGHT SHALL FIGHT BACK."

Beastboy had turned into a T-Rex, and had snapped his teeth in an attempt to catch the villain. Doctor Light ran, narrowly avoiding the sharp teeth. Beastboy morphed back. "Dude, seriously, give us the money! We're just going to have to kick your butt more if you don't."

"But I'm afraid I can't do that, annoying little green boy," Doctor Light retorted. "My revenge isn't over yet."

'_Revenge?_' rang in Raven's ears, and she vaguely thought that it could've been her he was referring to.

"You won't be getting any revenge today, Doctor Light," Robin said darkly, and for a moment the titans thought that the old Robin was back. Robin fired a few bombs, but Doctor Light merely smirked as the bombs were deflected with the unusual strength of the speed of his light.

"Not today, bird-boy. You still haven't succumbed to the powers of my light."

Raven felt anger bubbling from inside of her. She had to stop this now. It didn't matter if Rage wasn't in control—or if she wasn't—she had to stop that guy. The unusual feeling from the previous morning had not disappeared yet, and Raven was getting scared at the moment.

Summoning her willpower, she willed Rage to take over for a moment—for she had learned to suppress the powerful emotion already. Raven blinked, and her normal blue eyes turned into four red ones, each burning with a strong passion, a passion to kill, a passion to _destroy. _

Raven smirked, the dark becoming her companion. She grabbed Doctor Light's foot easily. "Afraid of the Dark?" she echoed her last statement to the villain. To her surprise, Doctor Light merely grinned, and took a mechanism attached to his belt.

"No," he said, confidence leaking in his tone. "But _you're _afraid of the light!"

Light burst from Doctor Light's invention, enveloping Raven in its power. Raven closed her eyes, screaming hoarsely as pain shot through her eyes.

She fell to the ground, her cloak covering her body in an attempt to keep her safe. The voices of her friends, Doctor Light's victorious laugh, the sound of Starfire's starbolts and her shout—and darkness.

* * *

_Yeah okay idk xD I'll try to update soon—depends on the amount of support I get for this story hehe _

_Read and Review please!  
BBRAE FOREVER!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I update quickly when I receive positive reviews Thanks for liking my story, I really appreciate it. This idea's been burning in my brain like MAD, and I never really published it because I didn't think anyone would actually like it. Then I couldn't take it anymore. I started typing away~  
Thanks so much for the support! Please read and review!_

* * *

Chapter One

She was awoken by the sound of machines.

The faint smell of alcohol lingered in the air. Raven turned in her bed, aware of the different wires attached to her body. To her surprise, she was not floating, as she normally would whenever she was in a hospital bed. The soft covers felt smooth against her skin, and she refused to open her eyes and sit up.

Her mind hurt—immensely, and her emotions seemed at bay at the moment, Rage being the hardest to control. Her limbs slightly ached whenever she made sudden movements, and she noted that she shouldn't move around as she normally did.

Raven heard the doors _whoosh _open, and then Starfire's excited voice: "Is friend Raven awake now?"

Slight fiddling and a reply from Cyborg (which she did not quite catch because he was murmuring) was Starfire's answer. Raven tried to sit up—and she opened her eyes.

At least she thought she did.

She blinked.

Why was it dark? Did they turn off the lights or something? Was this some sort of sick joke? Raven counted all the possibilities in her mind, fear starting to consume her. She blinked.

Yet the darkness stayed.

She closed her eyes again. She could feel her eyelashes against the skin under her lids. She reached a wire-filled hand to her eyes, trying to feel if it was closed. She opened her eyes again, trying to see something—_anything. _She placed her hand over her eyes, yet she couldn't see her familiar gray skin. Everything was just . . .dark.

Was she—was she _blind?_

Fear and Panic began to flood her. She blinked twice, rubbed her eyes, and tried desperately to see any sign of light.

"Raven," came Robin's leaderly tone, and Raven froze midst rubbing, shock painted all over her face. "We're sorry."

"I did everything I could Rae," Cyborg followed soon after, his voice an octave lower than normal. "It's irreversible. You've been healing yourself, but you suddenly stopped and no one really knew why. We assumed that, well, you were going to be okay. Your body seems stable, except for a few limbs that might hurt when you move—"

"I can't see," Raven interrupted, her hands shaking as she removed them from in front of her face. "Beastboy, is this another prank of yours?"

The green boy jumped when Raven regarded him, and he stared at his teammates for a moment in fear. The three nodded their heads at him, assuring him that he won't get blown to bits if he told her the truth.

"I wish it was just a prank Raven. A harmless little prank. But you know," Beastboy took a deep breath, and his voice trembling and wavering when he spoke, "W-w-w-well, y-you're—y-you're. . ._you'reblind."_

He said the last part so fast that Raven thought she didn't quite catch it. But she understood. Deep down—she knew that horrible horrible truth. She's lost her sight, she can't see. And (what she feared most) she might never see again.

A scream started to build inside Raven's throat, escaping through her lips, the sound passing through the silent room. The angst made her friends cringe internally, each clutching something in support. Something broke, a sign that Raven needed to calm down, and Cyborg quickly ran to the tranquilizers.

Robin and Starfire grabbed Raven on both sides, each pushing her back to bed. Beastboy, feeling helpless, started to say "it's okay" over and over again, and even resorted to morphing to his kitten form and meowing, loosely aware that Raven couldn't see him.

Raven trashed and shouted, and every scream made some equipment or another break and crash or tear apart. Cyborg immediately hurried back, injection in hand, and inserted the needle into Raven's arm hurriedly, hoping he had hit the right vein. Within moments, the empath began to calm down, and the shouts ceased. Tears began to lightly stream down her cheeks, watering the sightless eyes, and Raven gasped silently.

Robin and Starfire loosened their grip, and gently lowered Raven down her hospital bed, laying her gently on the pillow with ease.

"Please," Starfire mumbled, her maternal instincts at peak at the moment, "get some sleep."

Raven made no reply, but they were aware she was awake because of the continuous flow of tears leaking from her eyes.

Her trashing caused distraught to everyone in the room—though it was only the beginning.

* * *

The second time she awoke was because of the alarm. Raven pushed herself up, rubbing a hand on her arm, wincing as a bruise-like pain was brushed by one of her fingertips.

She heard the door open, and she turned to where she heard the sound come from. "Who's there?" she asked.

Beastboy stared at the slightly quivering girl on the hospital bed, a girl who he never knew could look so helpless. She always looked so strong, both in the battlefield and in the tower. And now. . .well.

"It's just me," he said, dragging a chair towards him and sitting on it. "Hey Raven. Did you have a nice nap? You were only out for two hours."

"What are you doing here?" she asked sharply, crossing her arms. "You should be outside, in battle, fighting—"

"Robin sent me here," Beastboy interrupted, his usual spite towards her present. "He told me to watch over you. In case you did something stupid. Funny, right? Assign the stupid guy to watch you, in case you did something stupid." Beastboy laughed slightly.

"Are you here to rub my weakness in my face? 'Cause if you are, well, you're going to have to leave."

'_That's right Beastboy,' _the Changeling muttered in his head, _'Keep her calm.' _

"No I'm not!" he said defensively, his hands instinctively flying to cover his face. "I'm just here to keep you company. At least until the others arrive."

Raven tried to make out Beastboy's face in her mind's eye, but she couldn't make out anything. He was green. She could remember the colours (thank Azar), but for how long? How long until the visible spectrum would escape her grasp, one shade at a time? The fanged boy started to clear in her thoughts, his eyes bright and his usual grin on his face.

"Entertain me then," she said, glaring at what she hoped was Beastboy.

At that moment, Raven hadn't seemed very blind at all. If it wasn't for the blank stare in her eyes, he wouldn't have noticed her inability to see him at all. He grinned.

"Okay, here's a joke. Listen carefully. There was this one man—"

"I'm _blind_, please make that a reason to stop telling jokes," Raven told him, crossing her arms over her chest. One of the wires she dragged ripped out of its original place, and she gasped as the feel of the object disappeared. "You're failing, Beastboy."

The green boy bit his fang further into his lips. The sharp end almost broke his skin, but he removed it as soon as he felt pain. "Maybe I could get one of your books from your room and read to you."

"It's written in Romanian. Unless you know how to _read _that language, you're of no use to me," Raven replied, looking away. She could feel her nervousness. Despite her current condition, her ability to feel emotions didn't lessen, and instead heightened at her loss of sight. Her books weren't exactly _all _written in Romanian, there was a lot of English in her library (in all honesty, most of her books were English), and German, and Latin, and her other languages.

Beastboy gulped, and his leg moved up and down in place, a habit he had recently acquired and only occurred when he was nervous.

"What do you want to do?" Beastboy asked, and Raven shrugged in reply.

"I'm actually feeling kind of hungry," Raven muttered.

"I'll go get you something! What'ya hungry for? We have leftover pizza, fries, uhh—and ohh! We have _curry!_ And something from Tamaran."

"Pizza. I'm scared of whatever that thing from Tamaran is."

"Raven is scared? Now that's something that I never thought I'd hear," said Beastboy, and Raven shot him a glare. "I'll go get your food now." Beastboy scurried out, and Raven sighed contentedly.

The empath ripped the wires off her body, standing up. Pain shot through her limbs, but she disregarded the pain and levitated. Glad to see that her powers were working, she flew to the door (to where she thought the door would be). She felt the side of the wall, trying to see if the buttons were present, but the smooth window pane was what met the palms of her hand. Raven groaned, irritated, and moved to the other side.

She had to somehow reverse whatever happened to her eyes. She needed to reach her room. Raven could've easily teleported, but she was weak. Too weak. And she hated it.

She moved to the door, the right door, and pressed the password at the menu on the side. Raven pushed her body out as soon as the door opened, and tried to locate her room through sheer memory and the feel of the walls.

Beastboy sighed at the hopeless sight of their fridge. Everything was covered with blue molds, and Starfire's Tamaranean contraption (it felt better to call it that instead of food because calling food would've been _so_ wrong) had eaten the milk box.

He slammed the fridge door closed, planning to order pizza instead of taking the nasty one out of the fridge. It was way healthier that way. He had to ask what flavour Raven wanted though, for he expected that she wouldn't like vegetarian the same way he did.

He walked the short way to their small clinic, whistling as he did so. And Robin thought he couldn't do it—what rubbish! He was perfectly capable of taking care of sick people, or a blind person in this case. Raven would never—

Beastboy's whistling paused abruptly at the sight of the open door. He ran towards the entrance, looking in the clinic. Wires were scattered all around the unmade bed, and Raven wasn't to be found.

* * *

_That's it! Hehe. I'll update soon (a longer one, for sure!), and please please please review! I accept flames and constructive criticism, don't worry! _

_Till Next Time! _


End file.
